The communications link between a wireless enabled mobile electronic device and a content source often includes a communications channel that has a delivery capacity that is less than that typically available between a stationary device and a content source. Additionally, mobile devices will often have on-board resources, such as memory for example, that are less than that of a stationary devices.
The use of mobile devices to wirelessly receive and view enriched content including images is expanding. However, content that has been created for wider bandwidth communications channels and memory rich devices can be cumbersome to receive and use in the limited bandwidth and limited memory environment of mobile communications.
Accordingly, a content delivery system and method that provides for improved efficiency in the delivery and use of content for mobile devices is desirable.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.